


Between Us (There Was Clarke)

by flickawhip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Abby and Lexa try to survive without Clarke.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Lexa, Abigail Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Between Us (There Was Clarke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Abigail Griffin walks as if life has taken a toll. She had not expected Clarke to take her place, not expected Clarke to give her life. She had not expected to meet Lexa.

Lexa, who looked at her as if she was special, Lexa who cared deeply for her and spoke as if Clarke had made her promise to love Abby, as if she was going to love her all the same. She stares blindly at first at Abby, then smiles.

Clarke is gone but Abby is here. Abby who needs and wants her. They talk for a while, come to agree that maybe together they can be happy.


End file.
